Songfics
by 234group
Summary: a bunch of songfics for charmed. Send in a song and I'll get a story off of it :D Rated just in case. 1st chap Piper/Leo


**Disclaimer:** I actually wrote it while discussing what I should write yesterday. But that's really stupid, so I think I'll just say even though devilgurl over here is dreaming she owns charmed none of us at all own charmed. We also don't own the song.

**A/N: **This is MY first shot at a songfic and I will be making more if requested by all my readers. In order to request a song send me a review or PM(this account) with the song title and what it's about(not a summary,a pairing person or season will do fine).

**When:**Season six

**Pairing:**PiperxLeo

**Song:**That was then by Jesse McCartney

**Dedicated to:**my big family of friends who helping me through losing the best person in my life. Also the reason we chose this song was hopefully she'd read it.

**Shout outs: **If you're reading this,baby, I want you to know that even though I screwed up I still love you and instead of asking to go back out with me I want you to find someone better who makes you happy. So love ya!(if you wish to make a shout out with a songfic tell me)

**That Was Then**

Guess you never know just what you've got

Till you finally realize she could be gone

**When Leo finally left to go be an elder he didn't realize he was losing Piper.**

I know that I've been taking you for granted

For the longest time

**And for a while he did not realize what he had while he had it.**

All you wanted was someone who really cares

And I didn't even notice you were there.

**Didn't know that in her mind, while she was with that other guy was, wow he really cared. He was to busy doing whatever to even realize that she was still there.**

That was then, this is now

Took some time to come around

All I wanna do

is try again,show you how

I know that its all about

Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long

What you wanted I could not see

That was then,this is now

Took some time to figure out

love is all you need

**He couldn't figure out what Piper truly wanted. He was being stupid, not giving his attention to her. Not knowing all she really wanted, all she really needed, was everything he need, each others love.**

Guess I never really thought about it before

I was thinking of myself and nothing more

Didn't even try to find out

How you really feel

**Never thinking about how it would effect Piper. Only how he really wanted and needed to be an Elder. He felt it was his opportunity his responsibility. Never really even tried to check how piper really felt about it.**

Now I see that I'm a lucky one,it's true

And what we've got you know I never want to lose

I was trippin' in a fantasy

And missing what was real

**After finding out Piper was pregnant, with his second son, he started to realize just how stupid he had become. He knew ho lucky he had been to have piper. What they had and still do have, he never wants to lose it. He got away from that fantasy world and came back to reality to Piper. And to the special thing him and Piper have.**

That was then, this is now

Took some time to come around

All I wanna do

is try again,show you how

I know that its all about

Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long

What you wanted I could not see

That was then,this is now

Took some time to figure out

love is all you need

**It took him a while but he soon learned. It's all about giving her his attention. He needed, he wanted to show her. That he knew. And for way to long he was a fool but now he knows. All she needs is his love and attention.**

I used to be someone

Who only really thought about themselves

and no one else

and you could tell baby

**Before he only cared about what he wanted. He knew that she knew what he really cared about. Not caring what she wanted at that time.**

But that was before I understood

That when you've got something this good

gotta let her know...and I want you to know

**When he didn't understand what they had was special. That he now knows what he wants and needs her to know.**

You're always my priority

And I wanna give you more than

all the love you need

Took a little time but now I know,

I finally see

that you're my world...yeah

**Piper is on the top of his list, that his attention's focused on, mainly on her. And he finally let her know that she's the one, the only thing(besides their kids) that matter in this world to him. That he truly cares about.**

I never want our love to fade

Ready,willing,and I'm gonna do whatever it takes

No I'm never gonna let it slip away

'Cause you're my girl

**Side by side he was ready to fight, and do whatever it takes. To keep their love so so strong. To never let it slip away. Never let their love start to fade, no matter what it takes. This time he's ready to fight everything.**

That was then, this is now

Took some time to come around

All I wanna do

is try again,show you how

I know that its all about

Giving attention to you

I was a fool for way too long

What you wanted I could not see

That was then,this is now

Took some time to figure out

love is all you need

**He'd show her just how much she means to him. Give her all his attention. He was stupid not to realize it all sooner. That what she wanted was his love and attention. That all she needed was his love and he now showed her, he understood. And together their love will stay strong.**

**A/N: **that was long yet short. What do you think? My first shot at a songfic its really good actually, I think so. Any songs? I like writing these.

Peace! Musicplaya234.


End file.
